roamfandomcom-20200213-history
1548 Blotchy Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, B.
Blotchy Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam (born -28) is a current Bursar of Roam. secret affair with step-daughter [[1643 Otibryal's Hisdafty Sarevir], wife of 1244 Young Gibral Anyly Voriel, C.] Link Dump Linked by: 679 Craven Coltal Candoam, C. Half-son. "His second half son Blotchy Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, so named because of his red flushing cheeks, was born during this reclusive period." "During the Home War Coltal had a son and two half-sons serving as Officers against the rebellious slave armies of Trucidal. Blotchy Renyal married the Marshal Otibryal Sarevir Voriel through Gagy Qualens, daughter of the late Consul Gibral Qualens-Pagnal Juctor." "In the past several years both Rheumy Renyal and Blotchy Renyal have been elected to the position of Bursar," Relation Dump Sum: 13478 [[344 Young Ennal Candoam Sarevir, C.|''344 Young Ennal Candoam Sarevir, C.]] (Late) '''Grandfather' (father of half-father 679 Craven Coltal Candoam, C.) [[629 Rheumy Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, C.|''629 Rheumy Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, C.]] (Late) '''Father'. Father of the Roaman Fleet. [[668 Lecarol Voriel-Lecarol Juctor, C.|''668 Lecarol Voriel-Lecarol Juctor, C.]] (Late) '''Cousin' (son of water-brother 448 Levyal Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor, G. of father 629 Rheumy Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, C.) Triumphant hero of Battle off Gelebram Point (-32) 679 Craven Coltal Candoam, C. Half-Father. Patriarch and Conduit of Candoam. [[762 Amal Sarevir Candoam, C.|''762 Amal Sarevir Candoam, C.]] (Late) '''Father-In-Law' (father of husband 1091 Otibryal Sarevir Voriel, C.) 889 Wrinkled Scruval Candoam, G. Cousin (son of half-sister 576 Enny Voriel of father 629 Rheumy Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, C.) 941 Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor, C. Cousin (son of sister 627 Haity Candoam of half-father 679 Craven Coltal Candoam, C.) Patriarch and Conduit of Qualens. 949 Parytal's Tersas Sarevir Grandmother (mother of mother 1198 Semural's Tersas Juctor) 1013 Rash Donimal Sarevir, G. Step-Father (husband of mother 1198 Semural's Tersas Juctor half-father 679 Craven Coltal Candoam, C.) Conduit of Sarevir. 1068 Spotty Renyal Sarevir, C. Brother-In-Law (brother of husband 1091 Otibryal Sarevir Voriel, C.) Governor of Fuscry. [[1091 Otibryal Sarevir Voriel, C.|''1091 Otibryal Sarevir Voriel, C.]] '''Husband'. Marshal. 1147 Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, M. Brother-In-Law (god-brother of husband 1091 Otibryal Sarevir Voriel, C.) 1198 Semural's Tersas Juctor Mother. 1287 Constrincas Voriel Aunt (god-sister of mother 1198 Semural's Tersas Juctor) Wife of Roam by 1173 Nusal Voriel-Lecarol Sarevir, C. (-2) 1313 Cortisy Voriel Aunt (god-sister of mother 1198 Semural's Tersas Juctor) Twice Wife of Roam by 1201 Fawning Pampal Sarevir Voriel, C. (-4) and 1214 Vain Varbal Qualens Juctor, C. (-3) 1342 Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor, G. Water-Brother. Governor of Scrutany and Scion of Candoam. 1408 Pagnal Candoam Juctor, W. Nephew (son of blood-sister 1077 Renyal's Pronimas Voriel) Captain of Fentran Well. 1421 Squinty Venitsal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, W. Nephew (son of blood-brother 992 Squinty Otibryal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, A.) Captain of Crestrellian Well. 1437 Tavengyal's Amby Juctor Niece (half-daughter of blood-brother 992 Squinty Otibryal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, A.) Wife of Roam by 832 Tavengal Juctor-Glumal Voriel, C. (-15) 1490 Rheumy Renyal Candoam Voriel, W. God-Brother. Captain of Intrearian Well. 1643 Otibryal's Hisdafty Sarevir Step-Son (daughter of husband 1091 Otibryal Sarevir Voriel, C.) Wife of Roam by 1244 Young Gibral Anyly Voriel, C. (-2) 1726 Gagy Qualens Wife. Wife of Roam by 1091 Otibryal Sarevir Voriel, C. (-8)Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Bursar Category:Voriel Category:Voriel-Otibryal Category:Candoam Category:Living Person Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Officer Category:Officer 2 Times Category:Officer 3 Times Category:Officer 4 Times Category:Officer 5 Times Category:Officer in Home War Category:Current Bursar Category:(Relation Dump)